


What A Drag

by LuckyWhale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drag Queen AU, M/M, Mainly based around the four of them, More tags be added later, Pretty Much everyone is a drag queen, Slut! Akaashi, Slut! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyWhale/pseuds/LuckyWhale
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was always not interested in anything that the LGBTQ+ had to offer. Not that he was against it. He just didn't care. But he owed it to his friend, Yamaguchi, to go and see his favourite Drag Queens (Hootini Cha Cha, Kitty K and Valentine Venom) on their sold out tour around Japan for his birthday. It was just for one night right? What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Kei looked at the mirror that sat in the corner of his room. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. He never got drag queens, never saw the appeal to a man dressed up as a women for fun. He also didn’t get why most of them was gay, he didn’t get why gay people was so attracted to something they see every day? It just didn’t make sense to him. But then again, the whole dating agenda never really made sense to him. Generally people annoyed him so why on earth would he want to 'fall in love' with 'someone special'. The idea always brought up a headache. 

He laid down on his bed. Yamaguchi was taking him to a drag show for his birthday and Kei couldn’t say no to Yamaguchi. He had stuck with Kei ever since they was young, and Kei owed him a lot because of it. Even if that meant being stuck through a show where it had obviously made up men, with ridiculous amount of makeup on. It was only for one night after all. He could put up with it he guess. Apparently, these three drag queens was all the way from Tokyo and was on tour for awhile. The tickets to see them almost sold out instantly and Yamaguchi was happy to have got good seats. He had a leaflet with their names on it somewhere. He hadn't really been paying attention when Yamaguchi had given it to them and he just stuffed it into his pocket as soon as he got it. 

When Yamaguchi came out as gay it didn’t really surprise Kei that much. And it didn’t affect him that much when Yamaguchi told him he had a crush on him through high school. Even if he didn’t get it, it doesn’t mean that he can't support Yamaguchi in his life. He might have a heart of cold but he wasn’t completely evil, in contrast of what some people might think. He just wasn’t comfortable when Yamaguchi would talk about this latest crush he had. However he wasn’t sure yet if it was a gay thing or a romantic thing.  
Kei pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stop his upcoming headache that was threatening to escape. He needed to get his brain of this subject before he explodes with to much thought. Sighing, he sits up and looks at himself in the mirror. Was this too formal for a drag show? Yes he might not be as into it as most of the audience members but he didn’t want to be lazy and come dressed like a slob. Not that any of his clothes came across as slobbish but he needed to make an impression anyhow.  
A knock sounded at his door and when it opened, his brother, Akiteru was behind it. Smiling at him and leaned on the door frame. When he didn't speak for about ten seconds, Kei took it upon himself to speak up. 

"What?" He asked dryly. 

Akiteru, who was clearly to used to his brothers unenthusiastic personality, only smiled wider and proceeded to sit next to him on the bed. "Oh nothing, just the thought that my little brother, Kei, is going to a drag show." He laid down and stared up at Kei when he gave him evils for messing up his bed, even though Kei was just lying down on it, a second ago. 

"And you've been to one?" He asked when his brother refused to move. 

"No" Akiteru admitted, he rolled onto his side and continued to mess up Kei's bed further. Just how he loved when both he and his brother is at their parents house. It was like a constant headache zone and there was nothing Kei could do to help it. Least his father wasn’t around much. His work demanded him to be around less and abroad more. But Kei didn’t mind. He wasn’t a bad father, just an absent one. "But I've always been interested in them. The amount of skill and patience it must take to transform a guys face into looking flawless is amazing." 

"So are you telling me you want to be a drag queen now?" Kei said, smirking. 

Akiteru laughed "Oh god no, I'm wayyyy to confident in my sexuality to explore that" he replied and sat up. He shrugged and looked at his lap in a child fashion. "I was just saying how it is amazing for people to have that much patience, lord knows that you don’t have any Kei." He looked back up at his brother and smirked.  
Sighing Kei stood up and motioned to the door that Akiteru left open. "Out" he said simply and watched in pleasure when Akiteru's face dropped in horror. "I need to get changed, so out." A dramatic sigh was heard as Akiteru walked out of his room with a hand to his head and a look of fake hurt on his face as Kei closed the door behind him.  
Alright, Kei thought to himself, time to get ready. 

 

\--- 

 

By the time Yamaguchi had turned up to the Tsukishima's house to pick him up, Kei was long ready. He had decided to keep it simple with his normal clothes and a stuck his black trench coat over the top to smarten it up a bit. He was happy with how it turned out and hey, it wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone at the drag show. He was going for Yamaguchi and that was that. 

Before heading out the door he grabbed his phone which was on charge from his room and headed out the door before Akiteru or god forbid, his mum got talking to Yamaguchi. He actually wanted to be on time for once. He opened the door, called out that he was leaving, nodded at Yamaguchi who was halfway up the pathway towards the Tsukishima's door. Kei turned Yamaguchi around, lead him back to Yamaguchi's car and sat in the passengers seat. 

Yamaguchi was constantly on Kei's back to learn how to drive but Kei had never felt the pull. And Yamaguchi was always more than likely to want to drive them places anyway, and failing that he had buses and trains. He waited for Yamaguchi to get into the driver's seat before he plugged in his phone and plugged it into the stereo, randomly shuffling his music on his phone before settling down and looked out the window. When they hadn't moved for about half a minute, Kei turned to Yamaguchi and Kei's eyebrows crossed in confusion. Yamaguchi was sitting there with a grin and waved "Hello Tsukki." 

Kei sat there for about five seconds before rolling his eyes. "Hello Yamaguchi." 

Yamaguchi rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Tadashi, Tsukki." Yamaguchi almost groaned out as he turned on the car's ignition and put the car into gear before pulling away. "We've been friends for long enough" he finished with a slight chuckle. 

Kei just shrugged and went back to looking out his window. " It's still weird" he replied simply. When the car swerved slightly, Kei went pale. He wasn't a big fan of transport. Ever since he was young, he wasn't a fan of using transport, sometimes he was fine, but sometimes he had to plug his music in and concentrate on that instead of what's going on, on the road before him. He heard Yamaguchi turn up the music on the stereo to try and calm Kei down. Kei turned to Yamaguchi and nodded a thanks. He really did owe Yamaguchi a lot. He leant back and started to enjoy the music. 

 

\--- 

 

Yamaguchi pulled up in an empty space just in a parking lot nearby the theatre that the drag queens were performing at. As both Yamaguchi and Kei was both walking towards the theatre, Yamaguchi skipped along, obviously happy to receive his birthday gift. Kei was almost to embarrassed to walk with him. He would've if he was still in high school, but now that he is 23 and has gotten his own job, he has accepted Yamaguchi for all his flaws. 

Kei stuffed his hands in his pockets and felt his eyebrows cross when he saw the queue outside to get in. Yamaguchi has insisted on getting there somewhat early so they had a good spot in the line, but there were already a lot of fans outside, and some of them loud fans. Loud, young fans. He swore you had to be over 18 to see this show.  
Sighing, Kei looked at Yamaguchi for help before the already brewing headache got any worse. He knew he should've brought some pain killers before he left. Willing to speak about anything so he didn’t have to hear fans almost screams of excitedness. "What was the names of the drag queens again?" He asked, as he generally couldn't remember and it would be nice to know the names of whose act he was going to sit through for the next hour or so. 

Yamaguchi grinned when Kei showed an apparent interest in what they was going to see. "Well there's Kitty K, Hootini Cha Cha and Valentine Venom." He answered, not pausing or even having to think. Kei could tell this had probably been the only thing on his mind for the past week, let along the past day.  
Kei rolled the names over his tongue for a minute or too. Trying to get the taste of them, but not enjoying it. "So why do only one of them has a normalish sounding name?" Kei should've avoided the subject all together as it was not helping his headache as he originally wanted. When Yamaguchi gave him a weird look he sighed. "Valentine Venom or whatever his name is?" 

"Her name" Yamaguchi corrected, and when Kei gave him a weird look he continued. "When drag queens are in drag they go by she/her pronouns as they are women." He said smiling, knowing that Kei was just unbrushed on the subject and wasn't trying to be mean. "But she is a fishy queen" when Kei looked at him weirdly for using the word 'fishy', Yamaguchi chuckled and explained. " Fishy is when a drag queen looks and acts like a woman. She's more for serious and down to earth whilst the other two are more comedy queens." 

Kei nodded and let everything sinks in. Why on earth if you was trying to be a girl, and then not look like a girl? Surely every drag queen wants to be 'fishy'? 

Apparently, the confusion was written across Kei's face as Yamaguchi softly pat Kei's shoulder's "There's many different type of drag queens, but the most common ones are the comedy queens, Which Kitty K and Hootiini are, although Hootini likes to play with the owl puns in her visual looks, the fishy queens, like Valentine who looks like a female and is generally pretty in the first place and a club queen who bases a lot of the visual on fierce yet outrageous fashion and make-up techniques." 

Kei nodded and tried to take this in. So there are different types of drag. Which made kinda sense when he thought about it. Sighing he shrugs and looks at Yamaguchi. "Whatever, let's just get this evening out the way" he said. Taking his glasses off and pinching the bridge of his nose. The headache finally arriving with full force. 

 

\--- 

 

By the time that Yamaguchi and Kei had found a table to sit at, the venue was at a rather large bar instead of a small theatre that Kei had originally thought, Kei's headache had almost gone. After Kei had gone quiet, Yamaguchi understood that Kei didn’t want to be talked to so he waited patiently, almost seventeen years of friendship gave them almost a psychic connection that some people might find weird when they first met them. Kei sat at their table and was glad that Yamaguchi had offered to get them some alcoholic beverages. Best thing about tonight, free alcohol. Least Kei can get drunk whilst Yamaguchi is enjoying himself. 

Sighing Kei almost collapsed against the table. Already tired and wanting to go home. This was going to be a long night and the show hadn't even started yet. Kei had to hold in a groan as his headache started to grow once more. Two drinks was placed down and Kei looked up at Yamaguchi as he started to drink whatever Yamaguchi had got him. It was alcoholic and he needed it. "How long do we have until the show starts?" He asked, yawning slightly and frowning. 

Yamaguchi looked at his watch and grinned "Ten minutes" he said, excitedly tapping at the table with his fingertips, clearly trying to past the time. Kei blew through his mouth and took another sip of his drink and rubbed his forehead. Once it starts, it would have to finish, and then he can go home. 

How he wished for his bed. He didn’t sleep that well last night as Akiteru had been up all night doing some business work and listening to music through his headphones, and unlucky for Kei, he could hear the music through the walls. Groaning Kei took another sip of his drink and then the lights went dark. The grin grew so much on Yamaguchi's face as his face was directed to the stage and Kei looked over from his slump on the table as there was cheers from the crowd as one drag queen came out of backstage. 

He had to blink. 

He could of sworn that there was an actual girl on the stage right now. She had a small smile on her face and she was just so pretty. Her black hair cascaded down her back and her small dress shimmered in the disco like lights. Her heels was high and thin and Kei couldn't believe that anyone could walk in those let alone a fully grown male. But this queen makeup was so pretty and so professional that it was so much better than most of the colleagues at his work. The drag queen came to the edge of the stage and sat down, someone wolf-whistled at her and she laughed. 

"That’s Valentine Venom" Yamaguchi whispered. He wa-s grinning widely and his eyes was positively sparkling at the fact that one of his favorite drag queens was right in front of him. 

The voice that Kei heard next was soft and gentle. Demanding attention from all the people inside the venue. "Hello boys" Valentine spoke into her microphone. She looked out into the crowd and grinned " And girls" she said with a wink. "You guys ready tonight?" She said, almost laughing down the microphone as the crowd cheered quite loudly. "Hmmm what was that? I couldn't quite hear you" she mocked, swaying were she sat. Her chuckle was now audible as the crowd cheered louder for her. 

She stood up and put a hand on her hip and put one foot forward and one foot back. A lot of people probably thought that this was to pull a pose, but Kei wouldn't be surprised if it was to balance herself more over those thin heels. "Before Kitty and Hootini comes out, do you guys want me to lip sync for you?" Her grin changed into a smile when the crowd cheered. "Good, because I feel like I know the perfect song for you guys" She spoke as she walked into center stage. 

Kei winced, maybe this is where she would mess up and the whole illusion would be shattered. It would be such a shame because at the moment he was quite captivated by her performance so far. 

Valentine turned so her back was towards the audience. A delicate hand on her hip and a hand twirling a long piece of curly hair. And then the lights went darker and a spotlight illuminates Valentine. A beat starts and Kei immediately recognises the hard beat of Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cryus, Kei couldn't believe his eyes as in time with the beat she dropped to her knees whilst swaying, or much more whipping her hips in time with the music. She turned her head sharply over her shoulder when the the singer whispers ‘black mafia’. She turned as equally as hard when the lyrics started. 

‘For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that’’ 

Kei blinked as the lip sync was so on point that he was almost convinced that it was Valentine singing it instead of Miley. Kei watched as Valentine raised to her feet and pointed to a random audience member and winked at them at the end of the verse. 

‘Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that’’ 

Valentine walked to the corner of the stage and sat on the edge once more, however she jumped of it at this point and walked over to another random audience member, this time hooking a long slender leg onto his hip and she sung it to him before moving onto her next victim. 

‘I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand’ 

Kei watched as Valentine walked past everyone this time and started to climb onto the bar at one corner of the venue. Swinging her hips and dropping at every possible moments it goes with the song. Kei was surprised at her balance, those shoes shouldn't be that easy to walk in, let alone dance in. But she was proving him wrong. 

‘I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed’ 

Valentine stopped in the middle of the bar and shook her hips. Whipping her hair at the end of every line. She locked eyes with Kei and grinned at the end of the chorus and Kei watched as she jumped off the bar and came what looked liking skipping up to him and placed herself on his lap. She tilted his head up by putting a slim finger on his chin and tilting his face up so she could lip sync the best part almost directly to him. 

‘If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that’ 

Valentine finished the verse by whispering it directly into Kei’s ear and Kei couldn't help but gulp as she jumped off his lap. He looked over to Yamaguchi and saw that Yamaguchi was grinning at him widely, he mouthed ‘you're so lucky’ to him and the two off them returned to watching Valentine. 

‘I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know’ 

Valentine made her way towards the stage once more. She sat on the edge of it and flipped her hair before turning and almost twisting her body up on the stage. She pointed to a member of the audience. 

'I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed’ 

She found her way off the stage again and dropped to the floor, bending her back to the floor as she showed how flexible she is. She rolled and took and step up leaning against the stage as she prepared for the next part of the song. 

‘Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)’ 

Valentine had her back arched in the chorus of the song, coming to the climax of the song she whipped her head to the side and slide her arched back down she was lying down on the stage. Feeling the stage beneath her with her free hand. Kei watched in interest. He couldn’t believe someone can be that bendy and be in womens clothes and wig and have that much makeup on. He watched on in awe. 

'I wanna fly  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be apart of something I don’t know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by know you should know' 

Valentine, at this point, had slid up on her knees and was holding a hand to her face, the back of her hand pressing to her cheek as she pulled an almost sinful face as she looked out onto the crowd. Her eyes locking onto Kei's once more as she sent a sly wink before she let out a small grin as the final chorus sung out. 

'I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't be tamed' 

Valentine finished her song with her head thrown back and her hand tangled in her hair. Even though Kei couldn't here her pants, the way Valentine's shoulders was moving up and down, Kei could tell that she was out of breath. No wonder, the way she was dancing across the stage and the bar, Kei would be more concerned if she wasn't out of breath. Kei looked at Yamaguchi to try and progress what he just saw. Yamaguchi, to his matter, was beaming. Eyes wide and his grin was wide, he was trying and failing to keep his fanboy hidden, Kei simply smirked and looked back at Valentine who decided to make small talk to a random audience member. She was sure chatty and friendly with the audience, Kei thought. 

The lights went darker and a voice boomed over the speaker, which, ashamedly, made Kei jumped as the deeper voice shouted. 

"HEY HEY HEY." 

The way Valentine didn’t even flinch, meant that she was expecting it, but she gave a slight roll to her eyes and stood up, looking to the side of the stage as two more drag queens walked onto the stage. One in what looked like a feathered dress, white and black long hair and the other in a red silk dress, black straight hair cascading down her back with cat like eyes. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Hootini Cha Cha and Kitty K" Valentine announced as she hopped of the side of the stage and went to the bar. Grabbing a tray of drinks that Kei had just noticed and started to hand them out to members of the audience without a drink or had drunk theirs already. Leaning almost erotically over the table whilst she did so and making small comments to the members before moving on to the next one. 

The queen with the feathered dress walked around the stage, waving at the members of the audience, a big grin on her face as she made her presence known. Not like it went unknown anyway, from the way that she introduced herself. The other queen stood centre stage. Her head tilted fair enough back so she was looking everyone down the bridge of her nose. An almost threatening grin was present on her face. Like she was observing everyone. Kei got the impression that she related to a feline. She must be Kitty K, and the other was Hootini Cha Cha. 

"Hey Kitty K, we've got a few good looking members out there" She said with a grin. Dropping down to her knees so she could see the audience properly, she let out an confused sound as she looked across the crowd. "We've done good this time" 

Kitty K grinned and walked up behind Hootini. She threw some of her hair over her shoulder and looked directly at Kei as she continued to speak. "Well I wouldn't mind a few of them in my bed" she said, rather flirtatiously at the audience. But Kei could've sworn it was towards him. He spluttered on his drink and looked at Yamaguchi blushing fiercely. How could they have the nerve to flirt so outwardly like that. Kei scowled when Yamaguchi laughed at him and Kei turned his attention back to what was happening on the stage before him. 

Kitty K was walking around the stage, throwing occasional digs and the audience, making everyone laugh, however most of what she was doing was throwing insults at Hootini, calling her and 'irritable owl bastard'. Kei could tell that the two of them was close of stage. Kei wondered how the three of them meet and how they all got into the drag world. Not that he cared. Kei never cared about anything. He leant his head on his hand, just as Valentine came up to the two off them. She bent over the table and picked up their empty glasses. Replacing them with new drinks. She then grinned and sat on the table. Showing off her limbs as she looked between the two guys. 

"So are you two enjoying the show?" She asked and said with a small smile. 

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically, obviously in owe that Valentine was right in front of him, talking to the two of them. He was positively beaming and Kei rolled his eyes at the sight of him. He simply shrugged at Valentines question. She smirked at this and rubbed one of her legs up Kei's. "Well if you want something more entertaining, come backstage later" she said with a slight lift of an eyebrow before jumping of the table and walking to a group who was standing up. 

Kei was again flabbergasted with the amount of flirting with the drag queens. Sighing with the thought of the night going on he looked at Yamaguchi who was just smirking back at him. Damn this was going to be a long night. 

 

\--- 

 

Kei couldn't believe he was in the situation he was in now. This was something that Hinata or Kageyama would get themselves into, not him. Not Tsukishima Kei who normally was so level headed and knew what was happening, who would never get himself into this mess. But yet he was here. Watching Hootini Cha Cha, Kitty K and Valentine Venom get out of drag. Watching them walking around topless and having coming back from a shower, through the slates of the cupboard. Kei tried to remember how he managed to get here. The show was over and Kei needed the toilet, after telling Yamaguchi that he be right back. Kei set out on the mission to find the toilet. Maybe it was how much he had to drink, or the headache that he had all through the night. But something caused him not to focus and the next thing he knew he was trapped in this broom cupboard after hearing voices. All he had to do was wait till they go. He had to text Yamaguchi to tell him that hes going to be a while. He got out his phone and send a quick text of too him. 

He looked back up at the outside and blinked. They all looked really different out of drag. Hoodini and Kitty was no doubt both men. Their muscles and masculine features stood out. From what he could tell Hootini was called Bokuto and Kitty was called Kuroo. Kuroo was hot, well they both was. But Kuroo was something else. His thin eyes and sin hair. However Valentine was pretty, their slanted eyes and fair skin, their dark hair contrasting with their green eyes. They wore a rather neutral expression, which was a surprise, with how different they acted on stage. From what Kei gathered, his name was Akaashi, from what Bokuto kept yelling out at him. 

Kei sank to the bottom of the hiding cupboard, planning on sitting there till they went. It was too late just to walk out and apologize. He was in it for the long run. Which was quite annoying with the amount of bro's and dudes that was being exchanged between Kuroo and Bokuto. He could feel his headache growing even worse by the minute. He just wanted to be at home reading about dinosaurs or sleeping, but life could never be that simple, and with this annoying luck that kept happening to him, Akiteru probably had eaten his last slice of strawberry shortcake that he was saving for tonight. Something nice to go home to from a night which he was sure was going to be hell. But to his surprise the actual show wasn’t that bad. He somewhat was entertained and surprised by the professionalism that the three had shown. He guessed that not all drag queens looked like men in wigs. He took of his glasses to clean them when all of a sudden an text alerted him that Yamaguchi. On his phone which wasn’t on silent. 

He froze. 

The room went outside went silent. 

"Bro what was that?" Someone whispered. 

"It sounded like it came from the cupboard" another voice answered. 

"Do you think it’s a rabid fan came to murder us and take us hostage?" 

"Bo, if they was going to take us hostage they would have to keep us alive first" 

"Mate, weird things happens" Bokuto replied. "Go check it out Kuroo" 

"Why me? I don’t want to die" Kuroos voice was obviously disgusted by the idiotic notion that came out of Bokutos mouth. 

A sigh was heard as the two of them continued to bicker and the doors to the cupboard got pulled open and Kei's eyes met with the green of Akaashis. Whose only slight change of expression to finding out that they was a stranger in their broom closet was that his eyes widened a tiny fraction. 

Alright, time to leave with what left of his dignity, Kei thought to himself. He got up, walked out of the broom closet and bowed in an apologetic sort of fashion. "Sorry, I was looking for the toilet and ended up back here" he said with enough courage he could manage. No one was going to believe him, but it was worth a try. 

Akaashi just nodded in reply, but it’s the snickering that was coming from Kuroos way that was getting to him. Kei turned to him and rose an eyebrow. Hearing what was going to come out of his mouth. 

Kuroo came up close to Kei, lent in so Kei could see each one of his eyelashes. Kei held his ground, whether the cat was upset about the fact that Kei was only a few centimetres taller than him didn’t show as he purred out "Obviously there was no toilet in there" he said with a grin. Tilting Kei's head up so he was exposing his neck for inspection. "You sure you wasn't trying to sneak a peak" he said with a sure grin on his face. 

Kei was taken back for a second. He should've expected the forwardness of his words from what Kei saw on stage. But it still shook him. He contorted his face into a mocking expression and looked down the bridge of his nose at Kuroo. "Please you're not nearly as impressive as you do think" he said, spitting venom out with his words. 

Kuroo blinked in return. Surprise completely written all over his face as he took a few seconds to process what just happened. But instead of his expression turning sour, which is what Kei expected, Kuroo laughed. A deep laugh that had him doubling over in laughter. Letting out this hyena like laugh. Surprised, Kei took a step back and was confronted by Bokuto leaning his arm over Kei's shoulder. Letting out a surprised noise as he looked at his friend. "Dude, you made Kuroo have a laugh attack" he whispered, like it was a thing that no-one dared to mention. 

After a minute of the three of them watching Kuroo die of laughing he stood up, still chuckling as he looked Kei dead in the eye and wiped away a few tears of laughter. "I like you, what's your name?" He asked, like they was going to meet again. 

Kei went to open his mouth to reply that it was none of his damn business when a loud "Ttttssssuuukkkiii" was heard, yelling down the hallway. From the voice of his small friend, Yamaguchi. Kei let out an inward moan as Yamaguchi kicked the door open, security behind him as he rushed in and hugged him. "You okay Tsukki?" He asked, glad that he was safe, failing to see that his idols surrounded him. When he realised who was around he let out a small gasp before turning pink. He grabbed Kei's wrist and started to drag him out. Apologising profusely at the trio. 

Before he was out the door Kei felt a sharp whip land on his butt cheek as he turned around rather abruptly to spot a Kuroo supporting a Cheshire grin. Holding the towel that he had from his shower earlier. With a wink he said "See you later Tsukki." 

Kei scowled and turned around "That’s Tsukishima" he comments. Leaving the three of them in the room and carrying on down the corridor. Getting the feeling that that wasn’t the last time that he was going to see the three of them. 

 

\--- 

 

When Kei got home he collapsed on his bed and let out a long groan. Yamaguchi had demanded that he wanted to know everything that went on between the four of them and Kei had to reencounter everything that happened in that cramped showroom. He would rather just forget about that rather embarrassing encounter. He let out a rather louder groan when his door was swung open by none other than his own dear brother. 

"SO KEI" he begun, grinning. "How was it?" He asked. 

Kei sighed and sat up. "It was … interesting" was all he could muster in reply.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple days after the drag queen performance and Kei could safely say that he was still confused over the blur of the night. He just wanted the night to be forgettable and simple. But all he keeps remembering is the weight of the improv lapdance he had received from Valentine Venom and the sharp whip that landed on his butt cheek from a certain bed head freak. It had taken him three days to process what had happened that night. Three long days of processing the facts and figures that have merged together to create a night that would stick with him for a long time. 

Kei sat down on the kitchen table and opened his laptop. After he had managed to fully process the night he wanted to find out more about the three queens. Like how old was they? How did they get into drag? Why did they get into drag? All these questions that he wanted to know. He had never been this interested in people's backstory, all his friends that he had just happened. They bugged him till he was social with them, and now he was stuck with an annoying ginger whose personality was brighter than the sun. 

Sighing, Kei opened up the google page. He paused, he didn’t know what to put into the google search bar. He bit his lip in thought but simply put in 'Kitty K, Drag Queen', hoping to see what that search would pull up. He looked and the first link was to a wikipedia page. He clicked on it and started to read what was on the page. On the right there was a two pictures, one of Kitty K and one of Kuroo. Even though the two pictures looked totally different, Kei could see some similarity between the two of them. The chiseled cheekbones and the slanted eyes. Kuroo was unnessarily hot, but Kitty K was beautiful. Kei scowled. He didn’t like that. Kei rose an eyebrow. He was only twenty four, Kei was twenty two so that means that he was only a little older. Funny, he imagined older. It didn’t say much about Kuroo's history of drag, just how long he had been doing it for. He started at the age of 18. Interesting. 

Kei moved onto looked at Valentine Venom's Wikipedia page he was intrigued. Akaashi was younger and only twenty three. Kei rose an eyebrow as he looked at the pictures. Akaashi was just aesthetics, he guessed some would say. Pretty in and out of drag. He sighed and looked at the next link that took him too Hootini Cha Cha page. Again they had a side by side comparison about how Bokuto looked in and out of drag. He was different to the other two. His makeup was more over the top and he kept his white hair with black streaks in and out of drag. Seeing a picture up close, Kei could also see small feathers sticking out of his fake eyelashes. They must be annoying, he thought to himself, Bokuto was also the same age as Kuroo. 

Kei became interested in the different type of make up someone could do for a drag queen after looking at Bokutos makeup. Pulling up a new tab, Kei quickly typed in the url for Youtube, searching for 'Drag queen makeup' into the bar and watching what came up first. 

It was a drag queen makeup tutorial. 

It wasn’t really what he wanted, but he would roll with it. 

He watched all twenty minutes of someone getting into drag. So they glued their eyebrows down? That sounded troublesome. 

Kei sighed and was about to click on the next video when two hands slammed down on his shoulders and a loud booming voice made him jump. "What do you think you're doing?" The voice caused Kei to jump out of his skin as he looked up at his brother with a scowl. 

"Fuck off Akiteru" he said as he closed his laptop. 

Akiteru looked at him with an all knowing grin. "Why was you looking at drag queen videos Kei?" He asked, in a tone that told Kei not to bullshit with him. 

Kei sighed and looked at him. "No reason" he commented, pushing his laptop away, trying to change the subject. 

Akiteru sighed in response and sat down next to him. "So what Queens did you end up seeing? You never ended up telling me" He pried. Opening Kei's laptop back up "Show me" he said, interested.   
Kei held back yet another urge to sigh as he typed in the three drag queen names and clicked on the first video he saw, which was random clips edited together from their drag shows. Kei blinked. He could tell these are spread over the years as the makeup and the wigs kept improving and then looking really amateurish. Akiteru kept making excited noises from next to him and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at his brother. 

Something that took Kei attention as he continued to watch the video is that Valentine Venom wasn’t always part of the threesome. He watched as Kitty K and Hootini Cha Cha introduced her for the first time. Why was that? 

As the video finished playing Kei felt two arms being wrapped around him as he almost fell of the chair. "AAHHH I can't believe my baby brother got to see some talented drag queens, I'm so jealous" Akiteru whispered. He released his hold on Kei and then stood up and straightened out his jacket. "Oh by the way we have some people who are down from Tokyo who wants to play us in a volleyball match in two days. We need some extra people so invite your friends along" he said with a smile. "Also don’t forget that dad is coming home tomorrow for mums birthday" 

Kei groaned as he slumped against the kitchen table. Oh right, mums birthday meal, with the whole family. How could he forget that one vital part of information. 

*** 

Kei woke up begrudgingly to the doorbell going off. Moving over he accidentally knocked off the book he fell asleep reading. It was a chunky book about dinosaurs, something he had gotten when he was young. He had read it quite a few times over his twenty two years of him being on this planet, but he always loved looking at the pictures and re-reading the facts to test his knowledge. Old memories are held into that book, Akiteru got it for him one Christmas when he was young and that was what started his on growing obsession with the distinct animals. 

The doorbell went off again and Kei groaned and looked at his phone as he heard his brother open the front door too see who wanted them. It was about nine o'clock in the morning and Kei ran a hand through his short curly hair. He heard some off talking in the distance and a soft knock on the door had Kei turning towards the door. He watched as the blurred shape of Akiteru opened the door as he called out to Kei. "Dads here" he said, his voice was in a hushed tone as in to hurry Kei out of bed. Akiteru closed Kei's door behind him as he left. 

Kei couldn't understand why no-one told him why his father was coming so early in the morning. But he supposed he wanted to be here for the majority of their mothers birthday as he wasn’t around much. Kei slipped on his glasses as he stood up. Making the room clear, and not a total blob, he got changed out of his pajamas into some presentable clothes, so he could go and greet his dad. He stretched his long limbs and walked out of his bedroom door. Going towards the living room, he noticed his father's suitcases resting and waiting to be taking to their room. Taking a breathe, Kei wondered in. waiting for the oncoming catch up session. He hadn't seen his dad in almost two years. 

"Kei" His dad called out as he got up and walked over to him. Holding his hand out for Kei to shake it. Kei took the hand and awkwardly patted his arm. Not knowing how to properly greet his dad. Luckily Akiteru came through at that moment. Carrying a teapot with mugs and biscuits on a tray and settled them on a table. "Where's your mother Akietru" The brothers Father asked them. 

"Mum is currently visiting some friends this morning. She'll be back soon" he said with a small smile as he hands their dad a mug of tea and a plain biscuit. He sat down next to wear Kei had plunked himself down by. 

Their father simply nodded and opened a bag that Kei didn’t notice, was at his side and brought out two wrapped up presents. Handing them out to Akiteru and Kei. " Here you go boys, I know it isn't much from how much time I've been apart from you guys, but I hope it accounts to something" he said quietly and bashfulness. That’s where Akiteru got it from. 

Kei carefully opened his present, although he already knew what it was. His dad always got them all roughly the same thing, whenever he came home. Kei nodded a thanks as he looked down at yet another carving of a wooden dinosaur to join his now army collection. He put it on the side as he looked over at what fashionable item he had presented to Akiteru. It was a black sports jacket, Akiteru thanked their dad properly and tried it on. One thing that their dad did right was choose clothes that suit his sons. Not that Kei ever wore anything that his dad brought. So his dad ended up buying Kei Dinosaurs, he learnt. Like Kei thought, he wasn’t a bad dad. Just absent. 

Their dad settled back into his chair. Obviously getting comfortable and stretched out his long limbs. That’s where Kei got his height from. The man sitting in front of him. He smiled at Kei. "So Kei, how is the job going in the Natural History Museum? Dug up any cool dinosaur bones recently?" 

Kei rose an eyebrow at his dads antics but just sat up straighter as he got ready to answer his dad's question. "Yes, its going alright, although at times they ask me to give a tour to school kids and that’s" he took a sigh and leaned back, his eyebrows knotting together just in thought of the screaming kids. "Gets exhausting." 

Kei heard a chuckle coming from his father as he then turned to Akiteru. "What about you Akiteru? How are things going between you and Saeko?" He asked. 

At the mention of Akiteru's girlfriend, his face lit up and he almost wiggled out of his seat. "Well, dad, I'm actually planning on proposing to her on our four year anniversary." 

Kei blinked at his brothers announcement. It shouldn't surprise him that his brother was thinking about dropping the question. But it still took him back a step. That means he would get a certain bald headed idiot as a brother in law and he just wasn’t ready for the stress of that. One over bearing brother was enough for Kei. 

Their dad, however was ecstatic about the news that Akiteru had presented them. He grinned and stood up and hugged Akiteru. "Yes, I'll be so happy to have her as apart of this family" He said, both him and Akiteru was laughing with joy in the hug. 

Kei felt the sudden urge to leave at the sight of the affection. He was happy for his brother, don’t get him wrong, but he just didn’t really get the feeling for marriage. It was just paper at the end of the day. He rubbed at his forehead as the two separated and sat down again. Kei patted the back of Akiteru to congratulate him. But that was all he gave him when their dad spoke up again. 

"So Kei, have you found yourself a women yet?" He asked with a sly grin. 

Kei just sighed and shrugged. Not really wanting to talk about the subject. Again. 

*** 

The music blared into Kei's ears, as he stared out the window. The rain was coming down as their mum pulled up to the restaurant. After his mum had arrived, his dad had given her flowers and then they all agreed to go out later for a meal to celebrate their mothers birthday. He just wished that his mother wasn't such a bad driver, and now his anxiety was playing up. He had to turn his music up loader to distract him from the swerves and the sudden brakes. His dad was giving him looks in the car mirror. But Kei didn’t care. His dad didn't know about how is stomach was doing flips when his mother went a bit to fast. The only person who in this car who was aware of the thoughts that plagued Kei's head was Akiteru. Who was currently gently drawing patterns into Kei's hand to calm him down. It worked, mostly. 

Kei got out the car and pulled up his hood to protect him from the rain. He stopped his music and put his headphones away after he received another look from his dad. He waited for Akiteru to get out the car before walking in with him. Letting their parents walk ahead he sighed. "So Saeko?" He says, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they started walking towards the doors. 

Akiteru smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she's kinda crazy, but she's my type of crazy" he commented. His love shown clearly across his face. It made Kei feel disgusted. 

The two of them got to the entrance and joined their parents inside. His father called a waitress over and smiled steadily at her. "Hello, we have a table booked for Tsukishima" he said politely, the waitress nodded and told them to follow her. Kei followed and sat down when the waitress showed them their table. Akiteru sat down next to him and nodded a thanks to the waitress as she handed them all out a menu to look at. 

The table was at a peaceful quiet until their dads phone begun to ring, disturbing the silence with its nagging rings and their dad's curses. He apologized and hung up the phone. Telling the table that he was sorry and he told his work colleagues not to call him or get into contact with him on his wife's birthday, but apparently they didn’t get the memo. 

The waitress came around and got everyone's drinks orders. She made a small mistake on their dad's order, but it was his fault for wanting such a specific type of wine that they did not have. But still Kei could sense that his anger was starting to boil, so the peaceful silence became almost forced. 

Once the drink orders came, his dad was more calm and apologized to the waitress for his rude behavior earlier and started to drink the wine that was his second choice. He then turned the table attention to him by clearing his throat as he brought out a small, wrapped up present and giving it to their mother. 

"My darling Aiko" He started off, addressing her. "There's not a day goes by that I thank whatever god out there who brought me to you" he continued, taking her hand. "Every day, I'm counting down the days till I can see you again. One day more is one day closer to having you back into my life." He said with a small smile, looking at the gift then at her, motioning for her too open it. "A small gift to show how much I appreciate you" he said. 

Kei's mum, Aiko, blushed and nodded. She opened the present and then opened the slim, sleek box that encased the object. She gasped as she looked at the expensive necklace, laying on silk packaging. She put a delicate hand to her mouth and looked towards their dad. "Thank you Hajime" she said. Eyes twinkling in happiness. 

Kei looked at his parents and then looked down. Even though he wasn't one for love. He could appreciate the love that was between his parents. He looked over at Akiteru and noticed him smiling. No doubt imagining his and Saeko's future as husband and wife. Kei rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. 

The silence was back, but this time more comfortable. Until again. Hajime's phone started to ring again. Sighing he stood up. "Sorry darling, I need to go outside and take this" he commented.. And walked towards the entrance, answering the phone in harsh whispers. Demanding what the company wants with him on his day off. 

The tension back at the table was awkward as Aiko sat there twiddling her thumbs and bitting her lip. This wasn't unusual for a Tsukishima meal. Their dad's work demanded a lot of his time. Coming to think of it, Kei wasn't too sure what his dad did. It still puzzled him to this day. He looked over and started to feel sorry for his mum. He could tell Akiteru was thinking the same thing by the look on his face. So he decided to take it upon himself to change the feeling at this table. 

"So Mother, have you heard about the news between Akiteru and Saeko?" He said. Watching the two get sucked into conversation about weddings and plans. 

*** 

After the meal was finished the Tsukishima's went home. Hajime told them about how his bosses son was in trouble so he would have to leave straight away, instead of leaving in two days time, which was originally planned. So as soon as the went home. Hajime grabbed his bags, said his goodbyes to his two sons and wife, and he was off again. 

Were was Kei right now? Well he was currently waiting it Yamaguchis car for a certain bright orange idiot and his equally idiotic, milk-loving friend, so they could go and play volleyball with Akiteru and his tokyo visitors. Sighing he visibly sunk into his chair as the ginger skipped down his driveway towards the two that was sitting behind the dashboard. Kei felt his eyebrow already twitch at annoyance as the milk loving Kageyama came following behind Hinata. Those two was inseparable. Kei was pretty sure that those two already had tried to go out whilst they was in high school. But those two seemed to just stay friends now. But they was always around each other, so who knew. 

The two approached the car and slid in to the backseat, bickering over what happened to the last og the cereal, as both of them swore that they didn’t have the last of it and yet it miraculously had disappeared whilst they was sleeping. Kei didn’t want to point out that there was others who lived with Hinata, and it could've quite easily been Hinata's younger sister before she went of to school, or even his mum or dad. He'll probably inform them later when the amusement for this stupid argument turn to plain annoyance, like all their other bickers that he had to endure for a period of time. Kei decided to simply turn up the music of his headphones to ignore the two when Yamaguchi pulled away from the Hinata's house and towards the gym where he will be meeting up with his brother. 

*** 

Kei could not believe his luck as he was bent over the sink. Trying not to panic at what had just happened. A mixture of panic and fear was internally engraved into his emotions at the moment. That and he was physically sweating from all the volleyball that he had just done. He rubbed his face with water as he heard the door to the bathroom swing open. Kei looked over to the blurred image of Yamaguchi as he tried of his face and put his glasses back on. 

Yamaguchi was a blubbering mess, barely keeping his excitement in and he almost skipped over to Kei, keeping a scream in the pit of his stomach and flapping his hands before resting them on Kei's shoukder. "Kei, that .. that was" he said, his breath staggered as he was almost hyperventilating in pure happiness. 

"I know, it’s the three drag queens again" he said. Looking at himself in the mirror. 

*** 

Kei stood in absolute shock as he looked at the grinning face of Kuroo Tetsouru and Bokuto Koutru. What the hell was they doing here? Kei looked at Akiteru as he came over. He had a small smile on his face as he addressed his brother. "Kei these or are visitors, this is Kuroo, Bokuto.. And some where there is Akaashi" he said, looking around for the more down to earth male. And then there he was, walking towards them and leaning slightly into Bokutos side. He looked at Kei and his eyes showed reconition, but he didn’t say anything. Nodding at Kei slightly. 

Kei looked at the two of Kuroo and Bokuto and could already fell the smugness roll of the two of them. Great, he guessed he was right when he thought it wasn't going to be the last of them. And to make it better up came Hinata, gasping loudly at the sight of Bokuto. He wormed his way into the circle and pointed towards him. 

"YOU'RE BOKUTO KOUTAROU" He almost screamed. "ONE OF THE TOP 5 ACE'S AT HIGH SCHHOL" he said. Kei watched as Bokutos smug grin turned into one of pure happiness. "But you disappeared after high school?" Hinata said, almost sadly. Kei smirked, he went of to be a drag queen instead. 

Bokuto patted Hinata on the head. "I still play though" he said with a grin, pointing a thumb at his chest and then at Akaashi. "And I still have the best setter, setting my balls for me" he said, praising Akaashi rather loudly when Kageyama walked over. When his eyes fall onto Akaashi he almost double taked and chocked on the banana he was eating. Kei rested his hand on his hip. How could he not have heard of the three before this. 

He felt an arm drop onto his shoulder and a face come close to the side of his. "Hey Tsukki, I never knew you feeling?" The voice of Kuroo said into his ear. Kei could feel his annoyance already startoing to get the better of himself and his eyebrow began to twitch. 

"That’s Tsukishima" He said as his pushed his glasses up his nose. He didn’t say anything else as he walked off to change his glasses into the sports glasses that Akiteru got him years ago. He heard Hinata yelling something about getting Bokuto to teach him a special attack that only Bokuto knew and that he should 'so totes teach him'. Surprisingly Bokuto was up for it as he dragged Akaashi over to the net and was talking animatedly at him, showing what to do with his hands and the power. 

Yamaguchi walked over to him, doing a remarkable impression of a penguin, looking like he was going to burst with excitement when Akiteru called them over to start playing the game of volleyball. Kei shot Yamaguchi a look saying he will talk to him later and walked over, ready for them to sort out the teams. 

After ten minutes of them sorting out teams, it finally stood that Akiteru, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and a handful of Akiteru's team members was on one team and then the rest was on the other. Kei had played with his 'friends' all through high school, so he was used to how they played. But the mixture of olaying with other members, and playing against three people who he much rather stay out of his life, this match was certainly going to be interesting. This week was certainly starting to test his patience. He much rather stayed up in Tokyo with his job, then travel all the way back here. Damn, he felt like the gods was really playing with him recently. 

Sighing, Kei just wanted this match to get over and done with as soon as possible. That way he can leave, and turn his back on this week from hell. He walked over and got in position. Watching as it was his brother's turn to serve first. He hit the ball over to their side of the net and the game was on. Kei watched as the ball was passed from player to Kageyama and then the weird duo did the 'super weird, super quick' attack with the king toss and it left the other side speechless. Kei had seen the reaction tons of times. It was annoying. 

He looked over at Kuroo as Kei moved in front of him. The net was separating them, didn’t make it hard to see the raised eyebrow that was throw his way. "So he's the flying shrimp that everyone was raving about back in high school." He said. He then looked to Kei with a grin. "I didn't imagine you hanging out with people like him anyway" he said, his grin growing as he looked at Kei down the bridge of his nose. Clearly imitating him from their earlier encounter in the dressing rooms. 

Kei just felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. It was their turn to serve and Yamaguchi was serving, so luck was on their side. Kei wasn't into volleyball as much as his teammates was, but he wanted to see the smirks and grins wiped of their faces. Kei heard as the ball was smacked across the net. Kei let out a small grin as the other players struggled to get it. That was their Yamaguchi, they just picked up the ball and went to attack. Kei jumped to block the spike that Bokuto was playing, but true to his status of one of the best aces, the spike plastered through. Kei winced at the impact but landed on teo feet. He can learn how to stop that. 

There was an awful chuckling to the side and Kei shot Kuroo a look. "Nice block" he said, his Cheshire grin was back and wider than ever. Kei resisted the temptation to flip him off, and instead went back to his mocking pose once again. 

"And you can do any better?" He said with a small grin. Mocking him into coming out with a glourious reaction to the obvious teasing. To his surprise Kuroo sent Kei a wink as they moved around, winning the set. 

Someone that Kei had no desire to talk to, or even learn the name off, served over to them and Kei wanted to wipe that expration of Kuroo's face as he ran up to spike. Using his long legs to jump high, Kei swung his hand and spiked the ball. 

Only to have it drop down beside him and annoying "Ayyeee" radiated out of Kuroos mouth as he stayed at Kei with an annoying, all knowing grin as they both landed on their feet. Kei shot him a look as they continued the game. 

*** 

The game had gone similar all along. And it ended up with Akiteru's team wining twenty five to twenty five points, they had even played another game, which ended in more or less results, and after finally getting to the point of pissed off at now both, Bokuto and Kuroo. He had escaped into the bathroom to hide away from life. The last thing he knew was that Bokuto was back to loving the attention that Hinata was treating him and Kuroo was on the phone to someone. He assumed that Akaashi was probably with Bokuto. 

That’s where he was now, with Yamaguchi shaking him excitedly. 

"I cant believe we just played volleyball with my favourite drag queens, they are so chilled" Yamaguchi almost sung to him. He turned around and almost floated out the door. Leaving Kei to get his thoughts into straight lines again. 

He heard the door go again and looked over. He widened his eyes in surprise as Akaashi walked in and looked at Kei. He walked over and washed his hands before making eye contact with Kei and with a calm voice said. "I'm sorry about the other two, they get very excited when it comes to volleyball" he explained, with a sigh that said that he had experience it way to much for his liking.   
Kei was getting to like this guy. 

He just shrugged his shoulders in response and pinched the tip of his nose in response. "I just wasn't actually expecting to see you guys again" he said, honestly. Something was telling him not to be to much of a dick to this guy. 

Akaashi nodded and let out an ever so tiny smirk, which contrasted to the others contradicting, wide grins. "We wasn't expecting to see a crazy stalker again" he threw back at Kei.   
Kei looked at him and tilted his head. "I'm not actually that much of a fan" he threw back. "Before a week ago I didn’t even know who you guys are, I just went to your show for my friends birthday." He said with a slight smirk. 

Akaashi thought for a second and then replied "Freckles?" He asked. When Kei nodded, he looked down at his side before taking a step closer to Kei. "Before we leave the Miyagi Prefecture, come out partying with us tomorrow?" When Kei rose an eyebrow in return, Akaashi just handed him a piece of paper with his number on it. "I just want to show you that those two aren't actually as bad as you might think. They’ve helped me a lot and I don’t want you to be left with a bad thought from them" he said as he left. Not waiting for Kei's response. 

Kei looked down at the piece of paper that Akaashi had presented him with. Delicate handwriting swirled over the numbers over the paper, the name 'Akaashi Keiji' neatly tucked away in the corner. Kei put it into his pocket and looked at himself in the mirror. 

Well that was … interesting. 

*** 

After everyone had cleared the gym away, ready for whoever was next going to use it. The three bowed and thanked Akiteru's team for letting them play with them it looked like they was getting read to go back to the place were they was staying. 

Akiteru approached Kei with a smirk and was about to say something with Kei felt yet another whip on his butt and the same culprit bent down and almost purred into his ear "See you tomorrow Kei2 he said. Patting Kei's shoulder, Kuroo walked off and joined the other two as they finally left. Kei was now tempting to stand them up on that offer. 

Akiteru rose an eyebrow at Kuroo's behavior and commented. "You two seem close" he said. Having no idea that those three was the drag queens he had shown them earlier.   
Kei sighed and looked at his older brother. 

"Nope" was all he could muster up in response. Knowing he was going to have to answer a lot of questions about it later to him. Inwardly groaning he mentally prepared himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh almost a month later and I actually update. I am so happy with how much feedback I actually received from just the first chapter? I thought it would at least be a few chapters in before I get a comment. Thank you guys so much :) I really don't know how often I will be updating as school is such a pest at the moment, but I have quite a bit of this fanfiction already planned so it hopefully wont be that long between chapters? 
> 
> Also if you want to talk to me you can find me at my tumblr: wearenotsoliders.tumblr.com and also my instagram: @luckycosplays ( I am way more active however on my instagram so I would prefer that <3) Feel free to talk to me about anything <3 
> 
> Lucky Out ~


	3. Chapter 3

"So how did Akiteru-San take it?" 

Kei paused as he looked in his wardrobe for something to wear. What does someone wear to a club? He certainly didn’t know. Feeling the twitch of his eyebrow he turned towards Yamaguchi, who had directed the question towards him. He sighed as he remembered back towards the volleyball game. "He was very bewildered to find out that they were the Drag Queens we saw for your birthday." He said as he turned back towards his wardrobe, hoping to drop the subject entirely. Last thing he needed was his brother just turning up in his room. He did that often enough already. He certainly did not need his help on what to wear. 

He heard a sigh and heard Yamaguchi collapse against Kei's made bed behind him, causing Kei's eyebrows to twitch even more. Why does everyone want to mess up his bed? Kei rolled his eyes towards his wardrobe so Yamaguchi couldn't see his rudeness. Not that it would surprise Yamaguchi, he knew Kei better than anyone else. He picked up a simple t-shirt to inspect, only to put it back when he heard another sigh coming from Yamaguchi. 

"I wish I didn’t have to go to Uni tomorrow, then I could stay out and party more" he said, daydreamingly into Kei's pillow. Kei paused as he picked up a blue dress shirt with some white detail on it. He did feel kinda bad. He wasn't even aware of the three Drag Queens existence before Yamaguchis birthday, but yet here he was, having them become apart of his life by pure accident. Luckily, when he had messaged Akaashi earlier, they were more than happy to have his freckled friend to join them, even if it was for a short amount of time. He put the shirt on the side of the wardrobe and went to work looking for some trousers to go with it. 

The door to his room swung open and Kei swore to God if who he thought was going to bother him, he would quickly have to find a gun and commit suicide. Feeling two tight arms circle around him and draw him in. "Keiiiiii, what are you wearing tonight?" A voice that could only belong to his brother exclaimed, directly into his ear. 

The sigh that escaped Kei's lips was long and a collected one and, when was released, long and plentiful. Of all the stupid things that had happened throughout the day, finally escaped and it felt like he could breath again without the urge to cringe at every sound that he heard. It had been one of those days. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he nodded in direction of the shirt that he had just pulled out of his closet. Akiteru oo'ed and picked it up, putting it against Kei and started to play fashion designer. "You haven't worn this since father's birthday three years ago." That day was a taboo day among their family. But they had all gotten passed the events, even if they did leave scars on Kei. 

Kei silently watched as his brother moved to the side of his room by his chest of drawers and started to rummage through them. Looking for a pair of trousers to go with his shirt. Kei looked over at Yamaguchi who suddenly looked very interested and stood up, he walked over to Akiteru and watched as he was pulling out pretty much all the jeans he wears. Kei somehow didn’t trust those two together. 

"Oh those, they make his arse look amazing and show off his legs" Kei heard Yamaguchi said. 

And that’s why he didn't trust them. 

Akiteru let out an agreeing ohhh and took out the dark pair of jeans that was slightly scuffed up and held it up to the shirt that everyone had agreed upon in the first place. Akiteru let out a little squeal. "You have a good eye Yamaguchi" Akiteru exclaimed then stuffed the clothes in Kei's face. "Go get changed, we will be right here to see how you look" 

Kei scoffed and wondered why he couldn’t simply just get changed in his own room, but deciding not to question his brother and best friend, Kei went to the family bathroom and quickly got changed into the outfit that was picked out for him. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone, so why did he have to go to such lengths to look good? 

Sighing, Kei looked at himself in the mirror and paused. He guessed he didn’t look half bad, his brother knew what he was talking about when it came to fashion. He wondered why Saeko had fallen in love with the nerd that was his brother. Maybe because she was so 'hard', she wanted someone 'soft' like his brother? He doesn't know, but they proved to work out. 

Kei walked out of the bathroom and back to his room to please Yamaguchi and Akiteru. He stopped at his door and prepared for the conversation that the two would throw at him, getting him to change outfits and making him act like a model, showing of his 'looks' on the 'runway'. He slowly opened the door and entered his room. Hearing the chatter go silent and sudden gasps as the duo took in Kei's appearance in front of them. 

"My little Kei.. All grown up" Akiteru broke the silence, almost tearing up. Kei sent him a dirty look then looked away. He didn't look that good, average at least. 

Yamaguchi grinned and stood up, walking over to him and gently patting him on the back. "Let's go get them Kei" He said. His freckles lighting up his small face and sending a wink up at Kei. 

\--- 

Kei twiddled with the brim of his headphones. He couldn't deny that he was nervous about tonight. The five of them in a club, where there would be sweaty bodies pressing up against them. Kei wasn’t an easy drunk either, his smart mouth runs dangerously without the help of alcohol. Kei had experienced waking up with a black eye too many times before because of his wit. 

He felt a hand reach over and gently patted his knee. Kei looked over at a now changed Yamaguchi, for the two of them had stopped at Yamaguchi's house as he was determined to look as good as Kei did. "It'll be alright Tsukki" he said. He then paused and took a moment for Kei to nod in response before getting out the car, shortly followed by Kei. 

The fresh air was nice, and it helped Kei's nerves a tiny bit and the two of them walked into the club and tried to find the three that they had already planned on meeting with. The crowd was thick with the music and the atmosphere was heavy. Kei's eyes rolled over the crowd and paused. It would've been hard to find them if they weren't in drag. Kei's eyes connected with Hootini Cha Cha and Kei wondered how quickly he could turn around and walk outside, escaping the group, but Hootini let out a massive hoot and pushed through the crowd to greet the two. Kei inwardly groaned and hid the panic that started to boil as Hootini grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. 

"Tsukki, so glad you came with Freckles" she chuckled into Kei's ear, clearly already tipsy from the alcohol that she had already consumed. Kei made a sound of distress as he saw Valentine and Kitty walking up to join them. 

Kei could see clearly that Yamaguchi was trying to hide his inner fangirl as he looked up to the three drag queens who towered over him with their easy six inch high heels. Kei wondered how they can walk in those normally, let alone with the alcohol that was in their system. Valentine nodded slightly at Kei, reading his discomfort with Hootini and gently tugged on her arm to get Hootini of Kei, then gently patted Yamaguchi's head. 

Kei nodded a thanks to Valentine and then turned to Kitty K who was just staring at Kei with her arms crossed and a cat like grin on her face. Raising an eyebrow in response, Kei met her stare. The grin widened and Kitty grabbed Kei's arm and started to drag him to the dance floor. The song was fast pace and Kei winced as sweaty bodies started to dance against him. Kitty K drew him closer and danced with him. Shortly Yamaguchi and the other two joined them, and Yamaguchi passed him is classic strawberry cider. Yamaguchi knew that Kei liked to start of weak so he can judge the situation before he drinks. However, Yamaguchi went straight for the cocktails. Yamaguchi didn't look like it, but he liked to party. 

After a few song changes, Kei recognized the beat of 'Selena Gomez's: Good For You', the song was doing well in the charts recently, and he felt the familiar tug of his waist from Kitty K who drew him close to her chest. She gently swayed to the beat of the song and looked down at him, a grin on her face as she started to lip sync with the song. 

'Im on my 14 carats   
Im 14 carat   
Doing it up like Midas, mhm   
Now you say I got a touch   
So good, so good   
Make you never want to leave   
So don’t, so don't' 

Kei paused as he realized that Kitty was lip syncing to him directly. It felt weird, but strangely he didn't feel the need to push Kitty off, and he got the instinct that if Kei didn’t like it, Kitty would stop. He looked over to Yamaguchi, to see that both Valentine and Hootini was lip syncing towards him. Kei was glad that Yamaguchi was getting up close and personal with people that he used to idolize. A hand on his chin brought Kei's attention back to Kitty as she continued to lip sync the rest of the song. 

'Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight   
Do my hair up real, real nice   
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating' 

Kei could feel the closeness between him and Kitty K and it was a breath distance, Kei could practically taste the alcohol that was coming from Kitty's breath and he was face to face with a smug grin that carried out into the first chorus. 

'Cause I just want to look good for you, good for you, uh-huh   
I just want to look good for you, good for you, uh-huh   
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours   
Leave this dress a mess of the floor   
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh' 

Kei got suddenly pulled into the arms of Valentine and away from Kitty, and she circled her arm around Kei's waist and hitch a long thin leg up onto Kei's hip, giving Kei a flashback to the performance were he'd received a mini lap dance of sorts from Valentine herself. It's crazy how quick he had got into this situation. He felt a sly finger tilting his chin so he was looking directly at the queen in front of him.

'I'm in marquise diamonds   
I'm a marquise diamond   
Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm   
You say I give it to you so hard   
So bad, so bad   
Make you never want to leave   
I won't, I won't' 

Kei held his breath as Valentine lifted her leg further up and gently stroked Kei's thigh with her foot. Kei was surprisingly okay with this amount of physical he was receiving from the three queens. Maybe it’s the feeling of acceptance and safe that radiated from the trio over all, or it could be the fact that he was already three ciders down and now had started on a strawberry daiquiri. 

It was probably the alcohol. 

'Gonna were that dress you like, skin-tight   
Do my hair up real nice, real nice   
And syncopate my skin to you're breathing' 

Valentine smiled ever so slightly and leaned in, gently nibbling onto Kei's earlobe in the slight break of the song. She ran her hand down Kei's back before leaning back, going back to two legs on the floor she held Kei at arms length and she dropped down in time with the chorus. 

'Cause I just want to look good for you, good for you, uh-huh   
I just want to look good for you, good for you, uh-huh   
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours   
Leave my dress a mess on the floor   
And still look good for you, good for you' 

Valentine flipped her long curly blonde hair over one shoulder and lifted herself up against Kei, grabbing at the back of Kei's neck and pulling his face close to her's as she continued the rest of the lip sync. 

'Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...   
Uh-huh, uh-huh, ah, mhm...   
Trust me, I can take you there   
Trust me, I can take you there   
Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I' 

Two soft hands gently pulled both Yamaguchi and Kei in to their arms and Hootini leaned into the both of them. Grinning softly, she kissed them both on the cheek and got ready to sing along with the rap that was coming up next. Kei wouldn't admit it but he was slightly impressed with how Hootini could keep up with the song and the lyrics. 

'Hold on, take a minute,love   
Cause I aint trying to mess your image up   
Like we mess around in triple cuffs   
Stumble 'round town with your zipper up   
Pants sag like I don’t give a   
I ain't trying to mess your fitness up   
And I aint trying to get into your stuff   
But the way you're touchin' on me in the club   
Rubbin' on my minature   
John Hancock, my signature   
Any time I hit it, know she's feeling it through   
And every time we get up, we always end up on the news   
Aint worried about no press and aint worried about no next chick   
They love the way you dress and aint got shit up on you   
Jackpot, hit the jackpot (woo)   
Just met a bad miss without an ass shot (woo)   
You look good, girl, you know you did good, don’t you?   
You look good, girl, bet it felt good, don't it?' 

Kei felt Yamaguchis hand tightening around his arm as Hootini, Valentine and Kitty K walked around in front of the two of them, leaning in close and grinning. Blowing a slight kiss towards the two of them they finished the song in sync with each other. 

'I just want to look good for you, good for you, uh-huh   
Baby let me good to you, good to you, uh-huh   
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours   
Leave my dress a mess on the floor   
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...   
Uh-huh, uh-huh...   
Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I' 

The song ended and all three of the queens had smiles on their faces and they looked at the duo. The next song began to play immediately and they decided to pull them into another dance, pretending that the little dance that they put on for them didn’t happen. 

Kei didn’t mind the dancing, surprisingly, and every time a stray body got to close to him, somehow the three queens realized his discomfort and pull him towards them more. However, they decided to head to a more quiet booth when someone got a bit handsy with Yamaguchi. The three led them to a room almost backstage and somehow Kei was not surprised when he saw some more drag queens in the room. It surprised Kei that he was only now realizing that this was a gay bar. He told Akiteru where he was going. Why didn’t his brother tell him? 

Not so quiet gasps of a fangirl came from Yamaguchi, as he was obviously recognizing the drag queens that was surrounding them. Kei looked at him and rose an eyebrow as Yamaguchi almost hid behind Kitty K in embarrassment but also a mixture of excitement. Kei could feel the eyes on him and Yamaguchi from the room. Taking another sip of his drink, he tried to ignore the looks. 

Kei saw Kitty K visibly stiffen as a snake looking queen walked up with an all knowing grin. Her thin eyes and wide smile gave an impression of all knowing as she approached the group. She put a gentle hand on Kitty K's chest and went on her tip-toes so she was on the same level of Kitty K. "Hello Kitty" she almost hissed out. "Your hair looks strangely flat today" She said chuckling, picking up some strands of Kitty's long black wig. "Shame, normally it looks somewhat decent". Kei couldn't forget that evil grin that seemed to spread as Kitty moved closer to the snake like queen. 

"I wasn't looking to please you, Venus, not today" He said, almost purring away. She swatted Venus hand of her chest and then moved back to Kei and lent her arm on Kei's shoulder and winked back at Venus. "I have company" she paused slightly. "Snake" she said with a small grin. 

Venus's thin eyes widened slightly and walked up to Kei and slipped a finger under his chin and lifted his chin up to look her in the eye. "I do like a tall glass of milk" she whispered. Kei felt Kitty tense on his shoulder as Venus lent in closer to Kei. Kei took a step back in discomfort and all of a sudden Valentine was gently pushing Venus back. 

"That’s enough" she said in a low tone. She looked at Kei to see if he was alright and then back at Venus. "You leave us alone and we will leave you alone" she said simply, and before waiting for anyone to say something, she gently pulled Kei out of the situation that just occurred. 

Kitty K and Venus stayed behind to stare daggers into each others eyes and Valentine just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sorry about them, they have.. Quite the history" she said, not going any further. She sat the group down in a nearby booth and went to fetch some more drinks for them all. Yamaguchi sighed heavily and fell into Kei's lap, looking up at Kei with wide, sad eyes. "I need to go soon" he said, looking at his watch. "I really wanted to see you drunk again, you're savage" he chuckled, easily somewhat drunk himself. 

Sighing Kei just slipped his phone out of his pocket "I'll phone for a cab for you" he said as he could feel his eyebrow begin to twitch, why was he always the one who looked after people when they was drunk? He hated people, why would he want to go out and get drunk in the first place anyway? And other questions he asked himself in situations like this. 

What a drag. 

Kei didn’t let himself smile at that pun he thought up as he dialed the number for a taxi and brought it to his ear. He waited for the phone to ring then the operator to pick up. Ordering one for Yamaguchi was usual for him. Yamaguchi had put up a lot from him in the past. He could do this much for him at least. The taxi would be here in half an hour, so it was time to try and sober Yamaguchi up a tiny bit. 

Valentine seemed to sense what was needed as she came back with a bottle of water for Yamaguchi and another round of alcohol for everyone else. Yamaguchi didn’t protest as he sat up from Kei's lap and started to drink the water. Still eyeing up every drag queen in the small room. 

Kitty K approached the table with a smug look on her face and Hootini almost jumped out of her seat and looked at her. "BROOO WHAT HAPPENED" she shouted and grabbed Kitty by her shoulders. Her round eyes tearing into Kitty's cat like ones. 

"Nothing" she said, holding onto the word with an elongated grin. "Lets just say that Venus has got her fix of me tonight" her eyebrows waggled wildly, leaving the all the possible meanings of the phrase out in the open, grinning wickedly. What surprised Kei was the tut that came from Hootini as she shook her head in disagreement. 

"Venus is a snake, Kitty" she said worriedly. "Snakes eats cats." There was a slight pause as Valentine whispered something into Hootini's ear and then looked over at Kei. "Come on, lets go and dance a bit more before freckles has to go" the excitement returned to Hootini's voice as she dragged them to the smaller dance floor as some other American song came on over the speakers. 

Curious, Kei didn't want to but into something that was clearly not any of his business, but he was wondering what had gone on between Kitty and Venus. Kei looked over at Yamaguchi who had just shrugged and whispered in his ear. "They used to date, that’s all I know" Yamaguchi then proceeded to burp in his ear and burst out laughing. Clearly the water had done little to sober Yamaguchi up. He danced slightly, the drink finally starting to take a proper affect as her started to feel dizzy and somewhat disconnecting, not caring about the people around him. A small laugh escaped his lips as Kitty accidentally spilled some beer down her dress and then Kei found himself outside, helping Yamaguchi get in the taxi. How did he get out here again? 

Hell if he knew. 

His now empty cider bottle in his hand as he took some money out of his wallet, surprised that someone hadn't had taken it and gave a bit of cash to the driver, not knowing or caring if it was too much. He giggled when Yamaguchi giggled and pulled him into a goodbye hug. "Go get them Tsuukkiiii" he whispered hurriedly into his ear. "You look irresistible in that outfit and damn it you haven't got anything in your long miserable life" he finished before laughing loudly in the taxi. Thanks for that Yamaguchi, Kei thought to himself. 

Kei sighed and told the taxi driver where Yamaguchi lived and turned around to shut the door. Feeling something hit his butt he turned around and gave Yamaguchi evils as he shut the door and waved him goodbye. He looked at the clock on his phone and saw that the time was just a little before midnight. Looking back in the club's direction, Kei took a breath. 

Time to get drunk. 

…. 

The sunlight hurt Kei's eyes as he blinked awake. The rest of the night was black. It had been awhile since he had gotten that drunk, and now he remembers why. The beating headache, the dry throat, the general grogginess, the need to throw up. 

Shit. 

Kei launched himself across the bedroom and to the bin and proceeded to throw up in it. He moaned as the sudden movement caused his head to decide to send a wave of pain over him as he rubbed at his eyes to try and ease some relief. He paused when he heard someone move in his bed. Only then did he realise that he wasn't even in his own room. 

Double shit. 

He had just thrown up in someone's trash can.. What was the protocol for this situation. Well whatever it was, it would have to wait as someone rose from the blurred pile of bodies on the bed. The figure was dark and had some what remnants of makeup on their face. Their hair was a bird's nest of a mess. Kuroo? Kei thought as he squinted his eyes to try and get a clearer view, being almost blind and hungover probably the worst on the growing list of why Kei didn't like getting drunk. 

Kuroo tilted his head and then slowly stood up and walked over to him and bent down, patting him on the shoulder. "You okay Tsukki?" He asked and then looked over as Akaashi sat up next from the bed. Did they all sleep in that double bed? 

Wait, why did he sleep in the same bed as all of them? 

Akaashi didn't say anything as he walked out, showing off his long legs and butt as he walked passed Kei and Kitty onto some unknown place. Kei watched as confusion spread over his face before the need to throw up overtook him again and he proceeded to throw up again in the trash can and felt something being removed from his head, leaving it less tight and the headache to dull by about 2 percent. Frowning, Kei looked over when he was sure he wasn't going to throw up again and saw a blond wig on the floor next to both him and Kuroo.

What the fuck. 

The door opened again and Akaashi appeared with a glass of water and some tablets for Kei. Holding it out to Kei, Kei took it and slowly took a sip of the drink and swallowed the pills, he then looked at the two of them when a loud snore from the bed confirmed that all four of them shared a bed last night. He frowned and then stood up, dusting his knees softly and tried not to think about the fact that he was just sick in their bin. "What happened last night?" He asked, voice hoarse. 

Kuroo let out a small chuckle. "Oh wow you really don't remember Tsukki?" His grin was unsurprisingly there as he picked up the wig from the floor. "You are a real shady queen Tsukki.. Or should I say Rexy" he slightly tilted Kei's head towards him. "You might want to wash the rest of the makeup off" he said with a wink. 

Kei's eyes widened a second as he looked over at Akaashi, who then handed him a makeup wipe and a mirror. "To be honest, you was fine, just wanted to try out the drag queen culture" he then paused. " Sorry for the love bite, we didn't do anything.. I just like to claim people" he said with a slight smirk before going over and waking up Bokuto. 

Kei stuttered and looked in the mirror, no lies from anyone, he had makeup smudged on his face and a hickey on his collar bone. What had gone out last night. He carefully started to wipe of the makeup, and then gave the mirror to Kuroo. "You might want to get the rest of your makeup off" he said sharply ay Kuroo, trying and get the rest of the attention of him and he looked away. How was he in this situation. Waking up in a bed with three other guys, with a wig and makeup on him, all in the space of a couple of days. If Kei wasn’t suffering with a headache, he certainly was now. Or will be as Bokuto woke up after a few times of Akaashi shaking him.   
He sat up. Looked over. And his grin grew when he saw Kei. 

"TSUKKIIIIII" he shouted. Kei winced sharply and looked away. "YOU SHOULD JOIN US AND BE A DRAG QUEEN" he continued. 

Kei's eyes went wide as he looked over at the shapes of Akaashi and Bokuto. What? Become a drag queen? He had a nice job up in Tokyo going for him? Scowling Kei looked away and felt Kuroo leant on him. "You know that’s not a bad idea" he added. "Our trio can become a foursome" he said, wagging his eyebrows are Kei. 

"Bro" Bokuto whispered. 

"Bro" Kuroo nodded back at him. 

Kei looked back over and blinked when he saw that Akaashi was standing infront of him, holding out his glasses for him to take and see with. Kei slipped them on his nose, just in time to hear Akaashi say to him "It would be nice to have someone calm to join us." Kei looked at him and then away. Well he supposed he didn't have any bad feelings from last night, but he couldn't remember past Yamaguchi going home. He looked over at Akaashi and then tilted his head slightly. It wasn't a bad idea. It was sure not a good idea, but maybe he could try it when he was sober again? 

Fuck that, he just wants to return to normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating for a bit XD School happened and then final fantasy took up most my life QAQ But I hope this chapter is worth it? Maybe XD. 
> 
> If you have any questions go ask me over on my instagram: @luckycosplays or on my Tumblr: wearenotsoliders.tumblr.com
> 
> ~Lucky out


	4. Chapter 4

Kei finished rolling his packed suitcase to the front door, squinting slightly at the light that emerged when he opened the door wide. He raised an arm up to his forehead to create enough shadow so his eyes can adjust to the sudden light. Sighing he dragged his suitcase to the car and opened the boot to slung it in. He heard his brothers footsteps come up behind him and hug him around the waist, pulling him from the car. "I can't believe you're going away, it seems like you just came back" Akiteru pouted, he often missed his little brother and would get clingy when it came time for Kei to leave. 

"Akiteru, I have to work" Kei replied simply. Not really bothering to console his brother, but rather focused on trying to escape his brothers hold. "Seriously, how does Tanaka even like you, doesn't she like bad boys" he finished. Almost smirking at the drop of his brothers face as he took in what Kei had said to him. Akiteru pouted and looked away. 

“Well opposites attract?” 

Kei rolled his eyes and pushed his brothers face, who released his arms from around Kei and then looked at him. Akiteru put his hands on Keis shoulders and smiled gently and looked him in the eyes. The moment turning serious as he gave Keis shoulders a gentle squeeze. “Remain safe? Just for me Kei" he said sweetly. 

Kei rolled his eyes and just shrugged his brothers hands off his shoulders. He looked to the side in submission to his brother. They sure had their differences in the past but Kei held respect for his older brother. He's the only member of his family he truly held respect for. 

"I'll text you when I get to Tokyo" 

\--- 

Kei turned up his music. He was sitting on the train and the noises it was making was stressing Kei out. He was never keen on transport and long journeys, causes his anxieties to grow. When he was younger Akiteru had suggested him to count all the dinosaurs he knows and what makes them special. He likes to think that he doesn’t need such desperate measures. He looked out the window and winced when the train jolted suddenly. He took a deep breath, concealing the bubbling feeling of panic and winced slightly at the fact that his music couldn’t get any louder. 

So there was the Tyrannosaurus Rex. 

\--- 

Kei walked off the train, glad that the trip was quick and successful. He would walk the rest of the way. He was blessed to have his apartment near the train station. He has had enough of transport and all he wants to do is go home and watch whatever is on tv and maybe pick up some of the strawberry shortcake from the café next door. He really fancied something sweet. The past two weeks at home was eventful and he couldn't wait to finally be in his own presence. 

He turned the corner and ignored the people that was walking towards him, weaving through out the crowds he headed to the café. The small, hardly lit café stood against the dark sky. It was so nice to have it open past normal closing time and he walked in. The little bell rang as he closed the door and walked up the counter. When the waitress behind the counter recognized him see smiled and waved. She got him out his usual order and placed it on the top, packed up ready to go. Kei gave the women the money and went to walk out grabbing the sweet strawberry shortcake. 

He liked that place. They respected that he didn’t like to talk, but knew the stuff he liked and when he wanted it. It was a mutual respect. 

He climbed the stairs of the apartment building and opened the door to his flat. Pulling his suitcase in and leaving it by the front door he went and collapsed by the sofa. He moaned out to the darkness. His long legs killing him from the travelling which complement the sudden spout of drowsiness. He always under estimated how tired he got after travelling for so long. 

He reached into the pocket and pulled out his phone quickly sending a text to Akiteru's phone telling him he had gotten home safely. He saw he had gotten a text from Yamaguchi, frowning slightly he opened it. 

'So, Rexxy hey?' 

Kei couldn’t help but blush at the text message and locked his phone. Ignoring it for the rest of the night as he tucked in to the strawberry shortcake before falling asleep on the sofa. 

\--- 

A few weeks later and Kei finished typing up some research he had conducted before he whilst he was on holiday and felt his eyebrow twitch at the sound of the school trip that was going on outside. Luckily enough his co worker, Yaku, said he would take care off it, in return Kei had to right up his research. Yaku was nice. Short and somewhat bossy. But nice. 

Kei yawned as he double checked his work before he printed it out and folded it together. Just in time for the door to open and Yaku to walk in. Stretching and letting out a string of curses that he had officially kept in as around the kids. He walked up to Keis desk and sat on it. "I'll tell you what, if a teacher mistakes me as one of their children I will give up this job and go find something more entertaining" he said with a sigh. 

He looked over at Kei and sighed. "You never told me about your trip Tsukishima" he stated with a small smile "I didn’t want to say anything but, I am curious, did anything interesting happened?" He asked, tapping on the side of his neck. 

Kei blinked as it took him a second before realizing what Yaku was referencing. 

The hickey from Akaashi. 

A slight blushing braised Kei's cheeks as he looked away. "Oh that was a friend" he said, looking at the floor as he got up. Grabbing the files that he had just printed out to put them with the rest of his research thesis, he walked over the other side of the room, almost condoning any other mentions of the topic. Sighing he grabbed his topic paper and bunched them all together. "How is Lev?" He asked changing the topic.

The was a slight huff from Yakus direction as he slumped in the computer chair by his desk. "A big tall idiot, that can't even tie his shoes rather than look after himself" he complained. Kei chuckled and looked over at him. Yaku and Lev had been going out for a couple of years now and all Kei had heard was complaints about how much of an idiot that Lev was. But Kei had noticed a glint in his eye when Yaku talked about him. And even though he almost always complained about Lev, Kei knew that Yaku loved him really. 

They was already like a married couple. 

There was a knock on the door and both Yaku and Kei looked over towards the door. The receptionist opened the door and peered in. "The local elementary school is here for their tour" she informed them. 

A low groan was heard before Yaku spoke up. "I'll leave this one to you Tsukishima" he said with a slight grin on his face. 

The receptionist looked over at Kei and gave an apologetic smile. He could already feel the headache coming on. 

\--- 

Kei couldn’t help but stare at a small child as he just told him that brontosaurus has six legs and also could fly. What the fuck was they teaching the children at this school? Putting on a front and a forced smile Kei looked at the child and bent down to his height. 

"Nice try, but a Brontosaurus has long neck like giraffes and only four legs" he said showing the child what a Brontosaurus looks like from his tour guide. "They was very peaceful dinosaurs" he carried on and paused when the small child gasped and ran off to show his friends. 

Sighing Kei stood up and looked around. They should be gone soon, let loose to see the museum for their own accourse. He had shown them the bones of their newest dinosaur, the Hypselosaurus. But of course they was more interested in the bones of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Children really didn’t understand that the Tyrannosaurus Rex was the only amazing dinosaur out there. Kei stretched out the hand that he didn’t realize that was clenched tightly, grabbing onto his clipboard. 

"Excuse me sir?" Someone called out. 

Kei looked over and saw a young girl approach him, holding out her own tour guide. "Can you tell me more about the Diplodocus?" She asked, slightly bashful. "My friends think it’s a stupid dinosaur, but it looks so cool" she said, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Kei let a genuine smile appear on his face. Sometimes, there was some exceptions. "Every dinosaur is cool" he said, again bending slightly down to face her. "Well it's pronounced Dip-low-dock-us, you was very close with the pronunciation" he told her. He then pointed to the picture in the tour guide once more as he continued "Diplodocus had a long neck that it would have used to reach high and low vegetation, and to drink water. There has been some debate over how such a long neck would have been held." 

He once again heard a small gasp and the girl run off with a big smile on her face. "GUYS, GUYS, LOOK WHAT THE MAN TOLD ME" she shouted to her friend, excitedly. 

Kei stood up and watched the child for a second before a voice behind him made him tense. "Well, well, well, who knew that Tsukki was so good with kids?" The voice said, almost smugly. 

It couldn’t be. 

Kei turned around and saw Kuroo standing there. Kei couldn't help but stare at Kuroo, he looked smart. In a tight suit that hugged him nicely, and a pair of glasses that perced on the top of his nose. He looked.. Almost attractive? Kei looked away and scowled. "I despise most children" he said with a low tone. Trying to warn Kuroo to get away. 

Kuroo laughed and then walked up to Kei, he motioned towards the group of children that surrounded a cast of the skeleton of a Aralosaurus pointing and chattering loudly. "Seems like they like you" he said, almost purring into Kei's ear. Scowling Kei turned back to Kuroo and waved him away. 

"Why are you here?" He asked. Changing the subject. 

Kuroo grinned and took a couple steps back. "I'm a teaching assistant, well" he paused with a slight tilt of his head and a glint in his eye, "Well I'm not in drag that is" he said with a chuckle and a whisper. Almost like he didn’t want to be found out. Kei understood why, even though Japan was moving forward in its steps with equality. Only recently had they let gay people legally marry in the eyes of the law, but even with that development, drag queens and some queer people are still looked down upon in society. Kuroo could lose his job if he was found out. 

Wait. 

Does he know that his personal details are up on the internet? Including his name and a picture of him out of drag, along with Bokuto and Akaashi? 

Wait. 

Did any of them know? 

Kei paused and looked at Kuroo, he blinked slightly. Normally he wouldn't care, that’s why most people gave him this 'Ice Prince' nickname. But something was compelling him to tell the raven-haired rooster that stood before him. "You do know that your name and images are up online connected with your drag persona?" He asked, watching Kuroo carefully and waiting to see his reaction. Kuroo hesitated as he blinked. Eyes widened a split section as he cleared his throat, trying to cover up what Kei was seeing, was no doubt panic. He then smiled and looked over to Kei once more. 

"No, but I'll get on that as soon as soon as I get home" he informed Kei, loosening his tie to try and ease his breathing slightly. Kei watched as it was obvious that Kuroo wasn't comfortable with the news. Maybe he should've waited to tell him, and not when he was in the middle of his class and on a trip. He looked over to the statue of a velociraptor. 

Kei could feel his head spin when he saw three children hanging of it and laughing loudly. Taking a slow breather to get his head back in order he opened his mouth and shouted at the delinquents to get down from there. He turned to Kuroo who scowled and walked over. Kei watched as Kuroo bent down and told the three of and after a few minutes he stood back up and walked back over, the three in tow. Kuroo turned to them, "What do you say to the museum assistant" he said rather sternly. 

The children looked like they were going to cry as they refused to look at Kei in the eyes and looked down towards their shoes and when they spoke, it was a small voice. "Sorry Mister" they said, out of sync with each other and Kei just sighed and then put on a fake smile again. 

"That’s alright, it's just that everything in this museum is old and delicate" he explained. He then watched as the children looked up at Kuroo and then he nodded as they went back off, slightly disheartened, but at least now they were behaving and Kei wasn't going to have to explain why an exhibit was broken to his boss. 

Kuroo looked back at Kei and then smiled slightly. "So, I didn't know you worked in Tokyo?" He said with a slight a shit eating grin. Kei groaned and looked up at Kuroo. "I'm surprised that I haven't seen you around more?" He almost purred out in the direction of Kei. 

Kei scowled and looked down at his notes. "Well, Tokyo is a big city" he said with a bored tone. Hoping this conversation would be over soon. 

\--- 

Turns out that Tokyo was a lot smaller than Kei had expected because not a week after his run in with Kuroo at his work, he was now staring at a loud figure of Bokuto in front of him, at his local cake shop. Behind the counter. 

Why was he here? 

How could he had not seen him before; the cake shop was literally so close to his apartment. He scowled up at the figure and was slightly frustrated with continuous smile that Bokuto had sent his way. 

"Wow Tsukkii fancy seeing you here" he said with an over enthusiastic tone in his voice. His wide bird eyes started directly at Kei, almost bearing into his soul.

Ever so slightly uncomfortable Kei pulled on the collar of his turtle neck as he stared at the strawberry cream cake that he wanted. He looked back up at Bokuto and sighed slighty. "It's Tsukishima" he said, dryly as he pointed to the cake. "I'll take one to go please" he commented, trying hard not to start a conversation. 

Bokuto nodded happily as he picked up some tongs to grab at the cake that was under the glass counter. He carefully brought it out and placed it in some cardboard packaging that was sitting by the till and started to package it up for him. "Kuroo mentioned that he saw you the other day, Tsukki" he hummed as he folded the lid down and proceeded to tie a little bow around the box. "I never would've guessed that someone like you would've worked in a big city" he said as he entered the price into the till. "That’s 400 yen please" he chirped out. 

Kei blinked slowly as he handed over the money. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He replied, salty. 

Bokuto grinned at Kei as the till draw opened and he entered the cash into it. "Ohhh nothing much Tsukki, just you're a quiet one, the only time I've ever seen you smile was when you got drunk and demanded that you were going to be-" he paused when he realized he shouldn't be talking about being a drag queen so publicly and pouted. Kei could pin point the exact second when his mood dropped as he was forced to look at a now mopey Bokuto. He fiddled with Keis change as he handed it over to him. "You should really come on by and hang out with the three of us" he said looking at the wall behind Kei, his mood dropping low.   
Kei just carefully shook his head. He was already having a difficulty trying to forget what had happened the last time that they had 'hung out'. He wasn't physically or mentally prepared for another night. He didn’t say a word as he took the change and walked out the door, making a mental note not to go into the bakery again. There must be another one around here somewhere else in Tokyo that did just as good cakes. 

\--- 

Of course, now that he had seen them around once, he was going to see them around again. He didn't even realize he was sitting next to Akaashi till he heard the booming sounds of Bokuto and the horrendous hyena laugh that belonged to Kuroo. Kei's eyes widened as he tried not to move his gaze towards them, hoping they would just not realize it was him in the first place. He was just trying to enjoy his Saturday, reading about the new dinosaur exhibit and learn about the dinosaur before his shift on Monday, where he no doubt, would have to sort out another lot of children that Yaku would shift on him. 

Of course, fate wouldn't let that happen. 

He felt an arm slip around his shoulders and him slightly being pulled into the chest of Kuroo for a weird, on armed hug. "Oya oya oya?" That fucking cat purred into Kei's ear. 

Disgruntled Kei removed Kuroo's arm that was currently wrapped around him. He pushed his glasses up more and still refused to direct his eyeline away from his book. Even though his attention was now currently off his book and towards the three idiots that was sitting beside him. Well, two idiots and Akaashi. Akaashi was okay, he guessed, remembering back to the volleyball match that they had before. Sighing he turned the page in his book, trying to keep up the front that he was reading his book. "What do you want?" He grumbles, still trying to get their attention away from him. 

Bokuto let out a loud gasp and swung his arms widely around him as he obviously realized that Kei was sitting on the same bench as them and went close to Kei's face, moving his book away. "Tsukki?" He curiously said. He then looked over at Akaashi. "Akaaaashhii" he groaned out. "How did you not know it was Tsukki sitting next to you?" He questioned. 

Akaashi sighed and looked over at them. "I knew, but I gave Tsukishima the chance to do whatever he wanted to do" he explained with half lidded eyes as he looked up from his phone.   
Kei decided that he definitely liked Akaashi. 

Bokuto pouted and looked back at Kei and gave him back his book. "Its fate though, that we keep running into each other" he said sadly.   
Kuroo grinned and leant further into the seat, sliding down so he could look up at Kei. "Bo is right. Tsukki you should come and have lunch with us" he said with a wide smile. Kei couldn’t help but look into eyes as he was stared into Kei. Kei blinked as looked away, ignoring the slight blush that dusted his cheeks. He was about to decline, and say he wasn’t hungry when his stomach decided to let out a load groan, reminding him that an apple was not acceptable to have for the whole day. He looked away and stared at the statue that was in the middle of the park, that he had stopped in. "No thanks" he commented, then looking back over and seeing the desperate look in Akaashis face as Bokuto had taken a hold of his face. That look was something that was so obvious, Kei couldn't help but laugh. 

Don't you dare leave me with them, it said. 

Kei looked at the three of them and just shook his head, sighing he regained his normal stoic face as he resigned himself to his fate. "Alright, but we are going to a café and you guys are paying" he said, pushing up his glasses and standing up, waiting for the three to stand up and follow him. 

\---   
Kei took them to a small café that he had once been with Akiteru when he had visted. Akiteru was determined to go as it apparently had really good reviews on trip advisor. It was a small café and the bread and the pastries that the place made was, true to the reviews, was to die for. Only issue was, it was on the opposite side of Tokyo, so Kei didn't go there and it was expensive. But hell, if the three of them continued to bug him, then the least they could do was treat him. 

The four of them sat down at a small table as Bokuto immediately picked up the menu, Kuroo picked up the drink menu and Akaashi just looked at Kei. "So why did you decide to work in the Natural History museum Tsukishima?" He asked, generally wanting to get to know Kei better. For some reason Kei found the want to tell him about himself. Something that he had never had the feeling to do. Never with Yamaguchi or any teachers in his school years. Not either his own brother. 

Kei met Akaashi's gaze and pushed up his glasses. "I really like dinosaurs, and I have done since I was young" he explained, playing with the end of his sleeves. He let out a small sigh as he tilted his head slighty, rubbing the back of his head as he asked. "What about you? Where do you work?" He asked. He now knew that Kuroo worked as a teaching assistant, and Bokuto worked at the bakery. So, it was only natural to want to know where Akaashi worked. Right? 

Akaashi hummed and fiddled with the table cloth. "I work in a small bookstore. The bookstore owner is nice and lets me borrow books" he said, leaning his head on his arm as he looked at Kei. 

Bokuto shoved the menu into Akaashis hand as he puffed up his chest, ready to boast about something with a wide smile on his face. "Akaashi loves to read, he's actually very intelligent" he said rather proudly. Throwing an arm around Akaashis shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. Kei noticed the Akaashis cheeks grew slightly red from the praise as he scowled. 

"Needless to say, about you, you failed your math's three times" he said, trying to get the attention off him. Kei felt his eyebrows cross, Akaashis drag persona liked to be the center of attention. Well that’s what Kei could gather from her. Why was Akaashi and Valentine so different. He tuned back into the conversation to overhear Bokuto telling Akaashi what he wanted. 

Beside Kei, Kuroo placed the menu on the table, to signal he was done choosing and he turned his attention back to Kei. With a small grin on his face, he purred. "Well, we managed to get our personal details down from that website" he said, a small glint in his eye. "What you told me really helped us out Tsukki" he said, pratically purring out Keis nickname. Kei ignored the shiver that went down his spine when he heard Kuroo call him like that. Bokuto released his hold on Akaashi and turned and smiled at Kei. 

"Really, we would've been in big trouble if someone found out our true identities" he paused for a moment then turned to Kuroo, grabbing onto his forearm. "Hey, hey, hey bro that’s sounds like we are some sort of superheroes" he exclaimed, with his already wide smile growing unbelievably. Kuroos face dropped in response as he mulled over the information. Face reflecting how he feels. Simply mind blown. 

"You right Bo! What do you think my super power would be?" The two went off in deep conversation and when Kei looked over to Akaashi for explanation over what the two idiots was talking about, Akaashi was already staring at Kei with a mixture of expressions, ranging from; 'look what I have to put up with' to 'kill me now'. Kei chuckled somewhat, relating to the feeling on a deep scale. 

Before the superhero conversation could go on any further however, the maid came over with a slight smile. Her blond hair short with a pony tail, 'Yachi' read on her name label as she came to take their order for them. 

"Hello and welcome to 'The Crow and The Cat'" she welcomed shyly. "Can I take your order?" 

Bokuto grinned as he moved the menu towards the maid, Kei could pratically see the drool already coming out of his mouth as he pointed to what he wanted on the list. "Can I have the barbeque beef sandwich with a coke" he said, eyes wide with want. Yachi nodded and wrote in her notebook and looked over to Kuroo. Giving her a polite smile he tilted his head. 

"Can I have the tuna sub with a black coffee" he said, charming Yachi as she blushed and quickly nodded her head. It was Kei's turn next as he was about to open to his mouth to order but was interpreted by Bokuto. 

"He will have the strawberry cheesecake" he said with a wide grin, nudging Akaashi in the arm as he motioned to Kei "He always has that when he comes into the Bakery. You wouldn't have guessed it, but Tsukki has a mean old sweet tooth." Kei didn't know how to feel, impressed that someone knew so much about him, or scared that someone knew so much about him. He nodded at the maid to confirm the order and asked for tea with extra milk and sugar. Akaashi just ordered a simple tap water as the maid nodded and scurried off. No doubt wanting to get away from the four intimidating boys that was in front of her. 

Bokuto wiggled excitedly in his seat for his food to come. He let out a small hum and it took a hand from Akaashi to calm him down to an excited hum. Kuroo chuckled from the side and he gently patted Bokuto hair. His wide spikey hair seemingly bounced back from Kuroo's touches as he lent into the petting. "Bo, calm down" he said with a mocking tone. 

Kei would always be weirded out with how close the three of them were. From that one night, he could really tell that they were all really comfortable to be around each other, waking up with the four of them in one bed was certainly something that will stick in Kei's mind of something he does not want to happen again. But it made him question if it was something that was a regular occurrence for the three of the males that sat before him. They were all rather touchy feely with each other in their own way. Both Bokuto and Kuroo was quite open with their affection, whilst Akaashi was more reserved. And neither was surprised when one touched the other. Kei could tell that the friendship was a quite strong one between the group, and Kei almost felt like he was intruding on them. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with Yachi appeared with their drinks. Handing them out, and as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone again, a wide blur of bows and blond. 

Kei looked out on to the drinks. Tasting his tea to see if the barista had gotten his order right, and just like last time it was bang on. The conversation at the table grew to a comfortable close as Bokuto almost downed his glass of coke straight away. Choking and carefully drinking some of Akaashi's tap water after he had offered it to him. 

Kei took a second before he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are you guys? Like are your friends? Close friends" he asked, his eyebrows crossing over in confusion as he hoped his question came out correctly. 

Kuroo looked over at Kei with wide eyes. Like it was obvious. "Well, we are kinda in a three-way relationship" he explained. 

Kei's eyes widened at the news as he looked between the three, angry that he had added the signs up wrong. It all came to the conclusion. 

What had he gotten himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys... 
> 
> yeah I'm sorry about the wait XD I had my a levels that I finished, then I just have major writers block when it came to writing this chapter...
> 
> hopefully next time it wont be four months XD 
> 
> If you have any questions come find me on my instagram account: @luckycosplays or my tumblr: wearenotsoilders 
> 
> Lucky out ~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that I've always wanted to play around with. I'm not too sure how often I'm going to update as its hard for me to write with the last year of A levels and work on top of that. But I will update as soon as I can. I would love to hear some feedback ^^ 
> 
> ~ Lucky Out


End file.
